


Heartbreak

by shock_kitten



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oops, This started as a drabble because I wanted some anti angst, anti falls out of a tree, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shock_kitten/pseuds/shock_kitten
Summary: There's something very senseless about falling in love easily and then deciding to be the neighborhood slut, but this was the choice Anti'd made and now he had to stick with it.





	1. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti sits in his favorite tree in his favorite part of the woods and breaks like he hasn't in about half a year.

"Stupid," Anti murmured, perched precariously in a tree in the woods behind the Septic's house. This was where he always went when he wanted to be alone. He glitched a knife into his hand and chucked it at the adjacent tree, which was scarred with punctures from all the times Anti'd made it out here in a sour mood. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," He punctuated each word with a knife toss, silently hoping none of the Septics would check the utensil drawer to find four knifes missing. His brain started to list every person he'd fallen in love with that's fallen through, an above average amount, Anti mumbling them absent-mindedly.

"Chase is with Henrik, Henrik is with Chase..." He started "Jackie and Marvin are together... Yan is with Bing..." There were two more. Tears sprung into Anti's eyes.

"Dark and Will-" He was interrupted with a guttural growl ripping itself from his throat, laced with static as his own form broke as it hadn't in about 6 months. He slammed his fist into the branch he was seated on, forgetting himself, and causing it to break into splinters. He yelled as he fell about 10 feet, landing on his hip. Along with an abrupt cry, the burst of pain sent a sharp shot of distortion to ripple through his body, before it died out instantly, stabilizing. Anti was silent. A soft sob was muffled by the damp soil.

Anti was crying, and it wasn't from the pain in his hip.

"He fell pretty hard," He sighed as the wails subsided. "For them, I mean," It was something he always did when he broke down, which he hadn't done recently, may he note. He supposed it was a type of disassociation. He'd never really looked into it.

"Dark and Will are together," He said. "and he can hardly stand it. If there was ever anyone he loved, it was them. Either one of them would have made him so... so happy" Silent tears ran down Anti's cheeks. "Dark stabilized him. Wilford understood him. But he supposes-" Anti gasped and the last sentence was a sob. "He supposes he wouldn't have made them happy-" And he was bawling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! I love feedback!


	2. Two Strange Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We flash back a few years to Anti's first introduction to Dark and Wilford.

Anti'd met Wilford first. He'd been exploring outside of the Septic house after being newly created when a gunshot rang through the air. Anti turned around and registered the bullet was heading towards him and quickly glitched out of the way. He stared at the origin of the bullet. About 20 yards away, his saturated pink-and-yellow's very presence seemed to dull the space around him. Anti stammered silently for a second before shouting;

"The fuck?!"

This was met with an "Ah," and a jovial laugh. Suddenly the pink man disappeared before Anti's eyes. He jumped and looked around, discovering that he'd re-appeared at his shoulder. He slung an arm around Anti.

"You'll have to forgive me, dear boy, I had a feeling, but I had to be sure..." His heavily slurred voice trailed off. "But I'm getting ahead of myself," He took Anti's hand and kissed it. "Wilford Warfstache, pleased to meet you,"

Anti was rattled by the turn of events and it took him a few seconds to realize that it was his turn to speak "Uhm... Anti. Septiceye. An-antisepticeye, but call me Anti," He fumbled out. Wilford's face lit up.

"I knew it!" Another laugh, and with it Anti eased up. The man was... eccentric, but his laugh and generally positive demeanor were infectious. "Ah, ol' Darkins thought I couldn't find you, but I did... you're the new Septic, of course?"

"I s'pose so,"

"Yes, yes! You know Dark then, of course,"

"Uhm," Anti knew what dark was, as in the absence of light, but he figured that's not what Wilford meant.

"No? Mmh, those Septic boys. They didn't give you any- any orientation or nothing?"

"Well, they... they introduced themselves. Told me a bit about Jack. I didn't think there was much else I needed to know,"

"What about the Ipliers, hm?"

"The- the what?"

"The Ipliers, old sport! Oh, Dark won't be happy 'bout this," Wilford tsked. "Ya' see, the Ipliers- I'm one, o'course- We're much like you lot, but we're alter egos of a different person. 'name's Mark, handsome bastard,"

Anti was acutely aware that Wilford must look nearly identical to this Mark and decided that he wasn't wrong. Anti paused to actually get a good look at him. He had wavy, pseudo-messy bright pink hair, matching the color of his curled mustache and bowtie and contrasting his suspenders, which were more of a pastel, almost a faded red. He was somewhat overweight. And, by all means, attractive.

"There's much more of us,” Wilford continued. “You lads only have 'bout, eh, 5 'ncluding you, yes?"

"Yeah, I think so,"

“M-hm. See, I may be wrong, but I believe there are about…” Wilford held out the word until he could think up the right number “10? 12 of us? You’ll have to forgive me, I lose count,”

“Sounds chaotic,” Anti said with a slight grin.

“Oh yes. And if my good fellow Dark is right, you’d rather enjoy it,” Warfstache beamed at him. Anti’s smile broadened before falling.

“How does Dark know me?” Wilford chuckled.

“Heaven knows, my friend. He won’t even tell me, and we’ve known each other for-“ Wilford thought it over for a moment. “…some amount of time. But you could ask him yourself. I’m supposed to take you to see him once I found you,”

“Oh. Alright, yeah,” Anti nodded. He supposed no one around would miss him anyway, and what Wilford said piqued his interest.

“Brilliant!” Wilford said, slapping a hand on Anti’s shoulder. Anti blinked and suddenly their surroundings shifted. It wasn’t anything special, it just changed. Anti felt a small tang of pain in his head but was quickly distracted when he heard a small yell in front of them.

“Fuck!” The person in front of them, with a white t-shirt and a bat, exclaimed. “Wilford, I told you not to do that!”

“Aw geez, sorry Author. S’just how I get around, you know that” Wilford replied dismissively.

“Walk like the rest of us,” He huffed, swirling the bat in his hand as he walked away irritably. Wilford shook his head.

“He can be such a killjoy sometimes,” He remarked as he beckoned Anti to follow him forward. “We won’t have to deal with him for much longer, though,” He said casually, stretching his arms above his head.

“Why? Is he gonna die?” Anti said the second part mostly as a joke, so it unnerved him slightly when Wilford shrugged and said, “Not exactly,”

“Whaddya mean?” He asked, brows furrowed.

“Well, he disappears for a tick, and comes back a totally different person,” Anti opened his mouth but shut it when Wilford chuckled “And don’t ask me how I know, because I haven’t a clue,”

Anti blinked, then shrugged. Just another one of the man’s peculiarities.

They were wandering the halls of what seemed to be an office building, accented by the occasional ebony-haired man bustling, or running, past. Eventually, after making several turns that lead them back to places that they shouldn’t have, the two found a door with a “Do not Disturb” sign.

“Ah, here we are!” Wilford exclaimed before knocking rhythmically on the door.

“Not now, Will,” The occupant said in response.

Wilford opened the door. The person inside sighed.

Inside was a lone man sitting at a desk. He certainly wasn't human, as his skin was physically desaturated. Almost grey but not quite. He was surrounded by two luminous hues, red and blue, which Anti mentally dubbed The Lightshow, though he did know it was technically called an aura. He was surely very imposing as he stood, but with his entire body hunched over the desk, it was tough to tell. Like the rest of the Ipliers Anti'd seen, besides Wilford, of course, he had raven hair

"Darkling, how'd you know it was me?" Wilford asked playfully. The man, supposedly Dark, didn't look up.

"As I've told you, you're the only one polite enough to knock yet rude enough to do so when I am working who also knocks with any type of cadence. With all the factors combined, you're the most likely party,"

"You know what I think?" Wilford asked.

"What do you think, Will?" Dark replied carelessly.

"I think you've been spending to much time with Google. Regardless," Wilford clapped eagerly. "I have a surprise for you,"

"I'm sure it can wait," Will gave Anti a look and Anti said, "Can it?"

Dark's eyes snapped up to him immediately and Anti, as if preparing for an attack, glitched a knife into his hand. Dark didn't seem to notice, or care, and he looked to Wilford.

"How'd you do it?" He asked.

"I tracked him down quite expertly," Wilford replied, at the same time that Anti said "He tried to shoot me,"

Dark hummed disapprovingly at Wilford, then turned his gaze back to Anti. He stood up and walked around the desk to stand directly in front of him.

He was, in fact, very imposing as he stood.

"You are the new Septic ego, then?" Dark asked, quirking a brow at him. 

"That's what people keep saying," Anti traded the intimidation in his voice for arrogance and tried to focus on the somewhat amusing fact that he seemed to be wearing eyeliner.

"Ah. I already dislike you,"

"I'll bet people are going to keep saying that too," He tried to sound as superior as possible but it was tough with him being at about chin height relative to his opponent.

"What's your name?" 

"Oprah Winfrey," Anti smirked. Dark let out a noise vaguely resembling a growl before Wilford interjected.

"Now, now, Dark. No need to be so surly," He physically moved between the two, facing Dark. Both Dark and Anti took a handful of steps back. "Dark, this is Anti, though you know that already,"

"Wait, if he already knew, why'd he ask?" Anti asked. Wilford looked over his shoulder at him.

"Just a formality, darling, he does it with everyone,"

"Everyone?"

Wilford hummed. "Dark, do you think you can explain it without strangling him?"

"Yes," was the scathing response. Wilford nodded, then went to sit on the desk. Dark faced Anti again.

"Sit down," he said.

"No," Anti replied. Dark looked as if he might tear the newcomers head off.

"_Fine,_" He huffed petulantly. Anti had quickly reached the end of the monochrome man's already short temper and was now tugging at the end of it like a game of tug-of-war against Dark's sanity. "What have the Septic egos taught you about what you are, specifically?"

"I dunno. We're the alter-egos of some Youtuber guy named Jack. He doesn't know we're real. All that junk," To his credit, Anti wasn't trying to be annoying, he was stating what he was told, he just happened to be very good at irritating people.

"Mmh. Anything about you, _specifically _?"

"Uh," Anti thought about it. "I'm like, the antagonist," Once again, he was giving what he had, but it still aggravated Dark. 

"It's not his fault, dear," Wilford murmured to Dark as if sensing this. Frankly, Wilford quite liked Anti, and would rather not see him on the receiving end of one of Dark's outbursts. Dark huffed through his nose.

"Sit down," He repeated, rubbing the bridge of his nose, and this time Anti did (Well, he actually sat on the floor, but he sat down nonetheless) "There's much to tell you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys it'd be posted quick >:3c  
More soon, of course owo  
Please leave a comment, I love feedback!


End file.
